At night we all dream, except him!
by MadBird
Summary: Quand les cauchemar hantent les nuit du colonel, il est sûr que ceux-ci vont vite disparaître...Car il fera tout pour!
1. Chapitre 1

Colonel Roy Mustang, Alchimiste de Flamme et d'État et vétéran de la guerre d'Ishbal. Actuellement en train de pioncer sur son bureau après avoir râlé sur la pluie et le boulot administratif accumulé depuis un mois sur ledit bureau (forcément, ça casse le mythe). Son équipe n'étant pas un meilleur état, mise à part le lieutenant Hawkeye et son chien Black Hayate, il savait que ses subordonnés l'approuvaient (encore une fois). Soudain, il sentit une désagréable sensation (ou plutôt entendit un brouhaha insupportable) qui présageait un petit problème d'un mètre soixante tout au plus et flanqué d'un tas de ferraille deux fois plus grand. Il avait depuis longtemps acquis la faculté de renifler les bons (et les mauvais) plans et savait à présent que le meilleur moyen de régler ce problème était de s'exiler dans son bureau privé, attendre que le rase-motte vienne lui faire son rapport et railler ses moindres faits et gestes sur un ton de reproche et une pointe d'esprit. Mais en même temps son bureau couvert de feuilles lui semblait aussi douillet qu'un lit tant ses nuits étaient agitées de cauchemars et d'insomnies.

-Et bien, colonel, demanda Hawkeye surprise, le devoir vous appelle !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je nomme « appeler », répondit Roy au tac au tac, je dirais plutôt « gueuler comme un putois » !

-Il n'empêche que vous devez y aller !

Roy soupira longuement en se levant et se dirigea vers la salle de torture auditive. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, il pensa pourtant que se plaindre pour une bonne partie de rigolade était peut-être exagéré. Après tout, le Fullmetal bien qu'excité était sympa à regarder quand il était en colère ou rouge de honte. Si bien qu'il entra dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Il vérifia sa montre, trois, deux, un…La porte se brisa sur le coup de pied fatal du (mini-nain qui semblait furax !) Fullmetal. Il remarqua comme soudainement son excès d'entrain et grimaça, sûrement en attente des reproches maintenant habituels de son supérieur.

-Heureux aussi de te revoir mon petit, accueillit Roy, mais au lieu de rester planté là à me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frits, si tu me réparais cette porte, ce sera déjà ça de moins sur ta note et ton banquier pourra se pendre avec une corde plus longue !

-Ah…heu oui, j'allais le faire, répondit Elric tout penaud et visiblement énervé contre lui-même de n'y avoir pas pensé.

Une fois la porte réparé il s'assit sur l'un des sofas et attendit patiemment (ce qui n'est pas son fort) que Mustang brise le silence. Ce dernier prit cependant tout son temps pour trier ses papiers en observant subtilement son subordonné se calmer en tentant discrètement de faire toucher le sol à ses pieds. Il remarqua aussi que Fullmetal semblait soucieux.

-Que nous vaut une mine si déconfite de si bon matin, le temps n'est pas plus mauvais que d'habitude ! (quel faux jeton !)

-Hum ? répliqua Edward en sortant de ses pensées

-Ne me dis pas que t'es tombé amoureux d'une fille de ton âge ! s'exclama Roy, la pauvre ! elle devra se baisser pour t'embrasser et finira bossue ! (Mais quel crevard !)

-Non, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux, le flirt, c'est votre affaire (paf ! un point) pas la… HE ! QUI TRAITEZ–VOUS DE SOURIS PAS PLUS GRANDE QU'UN RADIS ??? hurla soudain Ed en levant le poing vers son patron, rouge de honte et de colère (quelle imagination ce garçon)

-Toi, mon cher et je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question avant de casser la table basse.

Aussitôt, Edward arrêta net son bras qui venait à peine de bouger. Il semblait surpris de la perspicacité de Mustang et de son don de prévoir ses mouvements et réactions même dans les cas d'extrême urgence. Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, celui-ci reprit :

-Quand à ton rapport, il est, bien que plus léger en frais, tout aussi léger en faits… je dois dire que venant de toi, je m'attendais à plus ! Est-ce pour cette raison que tu tire une tête de dix pieds de longs ?

-Oui…et non. En fait, je voudrais une attribution pour quitter le secteur pour un pays au-delà de la frontière Est…

-Encore de l'administration ! tu sais combien de Kilos de papier trônent déjà sur mon bureau ? et ils ne datent pas d'une heure (mais quel faux jeton !)

-Ça aussi c'est votre affaire ! (et deux points, deux)

-Alors ne m'en rajoute pas et reste donc dans notre beau pays ! (un point pour lui)

-Mais… c'est important ! je dois…

-Tu dois, en tant que chien de l'armée, m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil et être disponible à tout moment sur le territoire afin de servir l'état et l'armée. (échec au roi)

À ce moment là, ne sachant que répliquer Ed se mit plus ou moins à bouder comme l'aurait fait un enfant de sept ans ! D'apparence très sérieuse, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en son for intérieur de la tête de ce freluquet. Il aurait eu un appareil photo sous la main, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir. Ed tenta un :

-Mais…

-Ed, j'ai été clair et je ne discuterais pas dessus une minute de plus alors revenons à nos moutons bien patriotiques. (échec et mat : Ed se remit en mode « ze boude ») Bon, tu dois aller à Great Valley et mater les brigands qui y grouillent mais fais gaffe, la troupe que j'y avais envoyée est revenue les pieds devant et ça me ferait encore de la paperasse de perdre un homme de plus, surtout un alchimiste d'état. Et je veux dans ton prochain rapport les noms de ces gars, le montant de leur butin ainsi que la totalité de tous leurs crimes et le nombre de mort qu'ils ont fait. Bonne chance et reviens avant Noël !

Esquissant un sourire narquois, il salua le Fullmetal qui lui ne fit qu'un vague mouvement de tête avant de s'éclipser.

Il retourna dans le bureau commun et commença (à la surprise de tous) à ranger et signer ses papiers avec vitesse et ordre, si bien qu'en une heure et demie, le bureau redevint plat. Hawkeye en fut très heureuse mais elle ne remarqua pas le front plissé de Roy durant la démarche. Il eut tôt fait de finir qu'il donna ses directives pour la journée et sortit. Il alla droit à ses appartements et s'enferma chez lui. (Quelque chose lui turlupinait l'esprit !) Il resta le reste de la journée dans sa bibliothèque pour enfin trouver la raison de la requête d'Ed. « Mais bien sûr, pensa Roy en souriant, quel andouille ce garçon ! Aller à l'autre bout du pays pour une info qui peut être si proche ! À croire qu'il fait exprès de crapahuter la région de long en large rien que pour se faire voir ! ». Il regarda l'heure et pensa à tous ses compagnons en train de scier du bois depuis un certain temps. Il décida de forcer le Marchand de Sable à lui rendre visite, même si ça lui promettait déjà une gueule de bois, et s'endormit peu de temps après (non, Roy n'est pas un alcoolo, il utilise juste des somnifères et je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas agréable au réveil :S ).

Un autre désavantage du sédatif est qu'on n'arrive pas à se réveiller au son d'un étranger dans sa chambre, même si cet étranger est un homme brun à lunettes, blagueur (surtout quand il est de bon poil), est absolument papa gâteau avec sa petite Elicia : Maes Hugues en chair, en os, et en photos. Arrivé le soir même par le dernier train, il avait passé le trajet entier à roupiller et se sentait pimpant pour la nuit entière. Voyant son ami étalé de tout son long sur le lit et la boîte à sommeil à côté il comprit bien vite qu'il ne pourra pas passer la nuit qu'il avait espérée en descendant du train. « Mon pauvre Roy, déjà buveur et client de bar à femmes (quel dépravé ! il serait moche il aurait rien pour plaire), te voilà maintenant insomniaque et drogué, il te reste plus que fumeur et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ». Malgré tout, Hugues ne partit pas et, pour toute occupation, regarda son ami dormir. Il s'était souvent demander comment Roy pouvait avoir la faculté de ne pas ronfler même dans les plus grandes fatigues quand lui-même prenait des airs de locomotive au moindre somme. De plus, son visage était détendu mais sa bouche restait hermétiquement fermée. Tout à ses observations, il n'en remarqua pas moins l'agitation subite de Roy, celui-ci se retourna plusieurs fois en crispant son visage comme pour éloigner un mauvais rêve puis se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé. La sueur perlait sur son front et il reprit son souffle. Il vit alors Hugues et sursauta une seconde fois, se qui le fit se plaquer contre le mur.

-Je veux bien avouer que ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas vus mais ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié quand même ! déclara ironiquement Hugues dégainant déjà ses dernières photos en date.

-Maes ! reconnu Roy en lui lançant son oreiller, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, et comment t'es rentré ?

-Ben, comme les princes charmants ! par la fenêtre ! Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles du pays et demander à mon vieux pote de me raconter les malheurs qui lui font avaler les cachets de la dépression ! dit-il en tendant la boîte de comprimés.

Roy soupira, et sa tête bourdonnait. Il se frotta les yeux et répondit :

-C'est la première fois que j'en prends, je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis des semaines…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es amoureux ?

-Même pas ! Je fais des cauchemars à répétition et…Ouahhhh ! bailla-t-il

-Je vois ! Bon va te doucher et te changer- tu ne sens pas la rose – moi, je vais faire un peu de café et on va en discuter tranquillement après, exécution ?

-D'accord.

Roy se leva et arriva (tant bien que mal) à prendre une douche. Il profita de l'occasion pour mettre des vêtements civils et arriva dans la cuisine où Hugues n'avait pas fait que du café :

-Tu deviens maigre comme un clou mon pauvre Roy ! Tiens mange un peu d'omelette !

-Mais je n'aime… Avant d'avoir finir sa phrase, il se retrouva la bouche pleine d'omelettes et avala le tout en moins d'une seconde. Il toussa longuement, si bien qu'il devint rouge pivoine !

-Hein qu'elle est bonne l'omelette de tonton Hugues !

-Andouille, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? et puis… elle est sucrée !!!

-C'est Elicia qui la fait comme ça ! Tu veux voir les photos ?

Alors que Maes déballait un nombre impressionnant d'images, Roy (encore une fois) soupira mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le grand Maes Hugues s'extasier devant sa fille, l'omelette finie, la goûter et changer sa grimace en sourire pour les beaux yeux de la fillette.

-Apprend-lui la cuisine sinon, elle ne trouvera jamais de mari…

-Je l'espère bien qu'elle restera avec moi !

-…et finira vieille fille

Hugues grimaça. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité mais reprit aussitôt d'un air narquois :

-T'as qu'à devenir mon beau-fils !

-Quand elle sera en âge de se marier, j'aurai bien trente-cinq à quarante balais !

-Ah ! Euh…oui…j'avais oublié ce petit (!) détail.

-En tout cas, même si tu essayes de me tuer, je suis content de te voir.

-Sinon, raconte-moi donc ces cauchemars.

-Mais non, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu rigoles ! je te laisse deux mois seul et du bon gaillard, tu deviens un zombie digne des plus grandes productions hollywoodiennes ! tu dors plus (Si ! au boulot), tu manges plus et tu commences les somnifères ! je ne te donne pas un mois pour la première tentative de suicide ! - puis, prenant un air autoritaire – Raconte.

-Ben… en fait, c'est toujours le même rêve. Mais, en gros, je suis dans un château de campagne et je cherche quelque chose, j'ouvre les portes et au début je tombe sur des salles, salons ou boudoir, vides, normales. Plus tard, les salles deviennent des chambres et s'obscurcissent au fur et à mesure que je les ouvre, il y a des objets qui sont par terre et les tentures du lit sont fermées. J'arrive à la dernière chambre, où il n'y a pas de fenêtres et la salle est plongée dans un noir total, la seule lumière venant du couloir. Les rideaux du lit sont déchirés et il y a du sang à terre. Je laisse la porte ouverte et j'ouvre les rideaux : je vois un cadavre allongé, inidentifiable, avec une lance plantée dans le ventre. Je le crois mort mais j'entends alors une respiration s'échapper du corps. J'essaie d'enlever la lance mais sitôt que je la touche, des petits bras noirs sorte de partout et tente de m'emmener au fond le la chambre. Je cours vers la porte et quand je la touche elle se referme brusquement. Je me réveille en sursaut et je ne dors plus de la nuit…

-Crois-moi, t'as un avenir dans le film d'horreur ! et le corps ne te dit rien du tout?

-Non.

-T'as rien oublié ? - Roy réfléchi un instant –

-Si, des rires.

-Des rires ?

-Oui, comme des rires d'enfants.

-Et tu n'as pas idée d'où pourrait venir ce rêve ?

-Pas la moindre, et l'inefficacité des somnifères ne va pas en me rassurant.

-J'ai peut-être un moyen.

-Dis toujours…

-Courir comme un malade et ne t'arrêter que quand tu n'aura plus de force.

-Et si ça ne marche pas je n'ai plus que le suicide direct et clair d'une balle dans la tête.

Hugues s'assombrit, il n'aimait pas entendre Roy parler de sa mort, surtout en souriant. Il frotta les cheveux de son ami qui avait posé sa tête contre la table et fermait les yeux. Même s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le garder endormis bien longtemps, les cachets n'en restaient pas moins dans son corps et le faisaient somnoler. Pourtant, il remarqua avec amusement qu'au fil de la conversation, Roy (soit par faim, soit par goût) avait finit l'omelette.

-Hé ! Ne t'endors pas ici ! Faut que tu retourne dans ton lit avant de… et mince ! Il pionce déjà !

Roy respirait avec un rythme régulier. La tête dans ses bras croisés commençait à rêver. Maes ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir ici. Il le porta (avec beaucoup de difficultés) vers la chambre. Il le coucha le mieux qu'il put et sortit. Une fois dans la cuisine, il débarrassa la table et rangea la vaisselle. L'horloge sonna six coups quand il eut finit. Il décida alors d'appeler Hawkeye :

-Salut lieutenant ! Dites-moi, il y a beaucoup de boulot par chez vous ?

-Non, le colonel a finit son travail hier, et les frères Elric ont rendu leur rapport, ils sont partis il y a une heure, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que Roy et moi ont a peut-être exagéré sur la descente et on n'a pas beaucoup dormi ! En plus, on voulait passer un ou deux jours entre vieux potes !

-Pff ! vous n'êtes vraiment pas sérieux ! Bon, d'accord, mais vous savez ce qui l'attend si on a un contrôle aujourd'hui

-Mais non ma grande, vous n'en aurez pas ! Allez, bonne journée, dit-il en raccrochant, de toute façon c'est moi qui ai été envoyé pour le contrôle.

* * *

Voila la première partie de ma première Fanfic' ( ce qui fait beaucoup de 1ere) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite. Désolée, je fait suivre des gros blocs avec des petits. J'espère que ça vous intéressera quand même! et encore une fois, prévenez-moi si vous voyez d'éventuelles erreurs!

BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

Les bras noirs le tenaient par un bras tandis que Roy tendait l'autre vers la porte. Il tirait autant qu'il pouvait mais la force lui manquait. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait ce rêve, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait arriver s'il touchait la porte. Son corps commençait à abandonner peu à peu et plus il reculait, moins il se défendait. L'inconnu était toujours allongé sur le lit mais la lance était tombée sur le sol. Dans une dernière tentative, Roy la saisit et trancha les bras qui ne retenaient. D'autres se précipitèrent sur lui mais avant qu'ils aient pu le frôler, il sauta hors de la chambre en veillant à ne pas toucher la porte. Il la referma rapidement et aussitôt, les rires d'enfants cessèrent. Essoufflé, il s'adossa à la cloison et glissa le long du mur. Dans un sens, il était soulagé de briser le cercle vicieux où il était enfermé depuis des semaines mais d'un autre, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Tout à ses réflexions, il remarqua soudain qu'il avait toujours la lance en main et (plus étrange encore) que celle-ci _saignait _! La lame, faite d'acier, avait la forme d'une fleur de lys et le manche était en bois grossier ce qui semblait insolite par rapport à la lame très travaillée. Chose plus étrange encore, le sang coulait bien qu'il n'y eu pas de source autre que la pointe. La flaque sur le sol grandissait sans explication logique (fait énervant pour un scientifique tel que Roy !) et s'étendait, sans toucher aucune paroi (encore illogique). Il se rapprocha prudemment de la porte pour écouter mais aucun son ne sortait de la chambre. Il toucha la poignée et recula, méfiant mais rien ne se produisit. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la chambre telle qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, les rideaux fermés, le corps certainement allongé derrière, les objets au sol. Sans s'occuper du corps, il tourna autour du lit, cherchant après une quelconque anomalie qui pourrait expliquer l'apparition des bras noirs. Ne trouvant rien de particulier, il retourna à l'entrée de la chambre et la regarda dans son ensemble: il vit alors que le sang de la lance, qu'il avait à la main, avait formé un cercle parfait. Il se pencha pour observer cet étrange phénomène et une curieuse idée lui traversa l'esprit : posant la lance à coté de lui il posa les mains dans le cercle.

Aussitôt, il se trouva devant une porte immense en pierre sculptée. Elle s'ouvrit et Roy fut happé par des millions de bras qui l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur. Son esprit fut envahi par un nombre incalculable d'informations qui rentraient dans sa conscience sans qu'il pu réagir. Son cerveau semblait emmagasiner toutes ces données à une vitesse folle. Le temps de se rendre compte de se qui se passait, il savait comment Ed s'y prenait pour transmuter sans cercle et savait aussi comment transmuter sans joindre les mains. Il était tout proche de connaître la transmutation humaine quand le souvenir de Ed s'imposa dans son esprit (assez confus) et comprit où il se trouvait et ce qui lui arrivait. Il tourna les yeux vers son corps arrêtant alors l'afflux d'informations dans sa tête.

Il se réveilla brusquement et tâta son corps avec inquiétude. A sa grande joie, il était entier mais cette joie était troublée par le sacrifice qu'il avait alors fait pour cette connaissance qu'il avait toujours même après son réveil. Il sauta (ou plutôt dégringola) de son lit et attrapa ses gants d'alchimiste. Il les enfila et tenta une expérience qui lui avait coûté maintes brûlures la dernière fois qu'il l'avait faite. Il tendit le bras, doigts écartés, paume en l'air et aussitôt une boule de feu pas plus grosse qu'un dé à coudre apparu. Fasciné, il la fit grossir, rétrécir, sauter d'une main à l'autre avant de la faire disparaître rien qu'en fermant la main. Son savoir ne faisait pas partie du rêve. Mais son allégresse fit place à une profonde réflexion : il devait forcément avoir donné quelque chose pour cette connaissance (ben oui, échange équivalent!), mais quoi? Ce ne devait pas être physique car son corps ne l'avait pas suivi devant la porte. Pourtant, ses souvenirs étaient complets, il n'avait pas de trous noirs, il pouvait penser et raisonner. Avait-il vendu son âme au Diable ? (Désolée, mauvais humour.)

Il regarda alors son réveil et faillit s'évanouir : 10h30! Hawkeye allait le fusiller! Il déboula dans le salon où Hughes, sciant du bois, avait élu domicile avec le canapé pour campement attitré. Sur la table basse, il avait écrit un mot : "Pas de panique! J'ai appelé Hawkeye, tu as deux jours de permission". Toute la panique de Roy s'envola alors pour laisser place à une profonde reconnaissance vis-à-vis de son ami et c'est d'un pas léger qu'il alla à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il ne fallut pas plus que l'odeur de café pour attirer Hughes dans la cuisine.

-Hugh! Grand chef, il y a quoi à manger?

-De l'omelette à la Elicia!

-Beuh! Quoi d'autre?

-Des toasts et des crêpes!

-Dans l'art que les Mustang perpètrent depuis des générations…

-Et grâce à la recette écrite au dos de la boîte.

-Aussi, ça aide!

-Bien dormi?

-Comme un loir, ton canapé est aussi confortable que la banquette d'un train!

-Désolé mais pour ton information, tu n'étais pas sensé venir comme un voleur chez moi et me faire la peur de ma vie!

-Quel ingrat! Tu pense que t'as atterri dans ton lit en volant!-il prit le ton de la plaisanterie- Et crois-moi t'as beau peser pas lourd, tu pèses quand même! D'ailleurs, t'as meilleure mine!

-Ouais, et je me sens mieux !

-Toujours le même rêve ou les somnifères ont enfin fait effet correctement?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'ai débouclé la boucle et j'ai fini le rêve. C'est peut-être grâce à la discussion d'hier soir mais j'ai changé le scénario.

-Raconte!

Roy raconta alors le rêve de la nuit à un Hughes de plus en plus perplexe au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Il demanda :

-Et donc maintenant tu pratique l'alchimie sans cercle et sans joindre les mains?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir payé le prix du savoir que j'ai.

-Et ben, t'as le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière!

-Ce qui n'est pas logique, mais sympa dans le concept!

-Ça signifie qu'alchimiquement (néologisme!) parlant, tu es plus fort que Ed?

-Oui, en gros.

-Ouah ! et tu peux me faire une démonstration?

Roy empoigna la poêle et la transmuta en épée, puis il lui rendit sa forme initiale.

-Effrayant! Heureusement que Gracia est nulle en alchimie, j'en passerai, des mauvais quarts d'heure!

-Surtout te connaissant ! à ce propos, comment m'as-tu obtenu deux jours de permission?

-Un coup de fil, une petite blague et l'affaire est dans le sac!

-Je vois… Bon! On ne va pas manger toute la journée?

-Non, j'aurais plutôt envie de me balader en ville comme au bon vieux temps!

-Oh, non, ne me dis pas que tu cherches encore à me caser avec la première venue.

-Elle ne sera plus la première, depuis le temps! Non, mais…

-Dans ce cas j'accepte toutes les propositions possibles et inimaginables!

-Alors, allons-y!

Ils sortirent et enchaînèrent ciné, balade en ville, foire, et finirent par échouer dans un bar peu fréquenté mais assez sympa. La journée avait filé dans une bonne humeur flottante et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus parlé du cauchemar, trop heureux de pouvoir se retrouver avec son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps! La nuit commençait à tombé et, bien que déjà plus sobre, ils étaient frais pour une soirée jeux vidéo à la salle de console de la ville (ben oui, même adulte, un gars reste un gars. Et quand ils sont deux, c'est encore pire!). Ce n'est qu'à une heure et demi du matin que Hughes proposa d'arrêter et ils repartirent bras dessus bras dessous chez Roy. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement (même colonel il est pas riche, Roy!) et sitôt atterri sur le canapé, Hughes se mit à ronfler comme un enrhumé. Etrangement, Roy ne sentait pas encore la fatigue le peser et décréta qu'il serait utile de rattraper le travail pour ne pas arriver demain et découvrir une montagne de papiers (quoi de plus déprimant ?). Il enfila donc sa veste et fit une petite excursion nocturne vers les locaux de l'armée.

A sa grande surprise, Jean Havoc et Heymans Breda étaient toujours à leur bureau. Ils se levèrent et le saluèrent quand il entra dans le bureau commun:

-Bonsoir, mon colonel il est peut-être un peu tard pour commencer le travail vous ne trouvez pas?

-Oui, ou un peu trop tôt… Et vous donc! Que faites vous ici à cette heure-ci ?

-On fait des recherches!

-Vous vous instruisez? A la bonne heure! Mais quel est le but de ces recherches?

-Ben, on a entendu le Fullmetal Alchemist râler comme quoi vous ne vouliez pas le laisser aller à Xerxès et qu'il en avait besoin pour ses recherches.

-En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

-Ben, pour notre carnet de suivi?

-Kesako?

-Bah depuis qu'il est alchimiste d'état, il fait beaucoup parler de lui. Alors Heymans et moi, on le suit pour comprendre ce qu'il fait, lui et son frangin.

-Je vois! Et ça avance.

-En fait, on ne comprend pas tout. Vous pourriez nous donner un coup de main.

Avisant son bureau vide (et remerciant mentalement Hawkeye!), il accepta. Au vu des ouvrage qu'il avait pris (ex: l'Alchimie pour les nuls!) ils ne devaient en effet pas saisir grand-chose! A grand renfort d'explications, il parvint à faire comprendre à ces deux hurluberlus un principe qui lui paraissait pourtant simplissime!

-Ah! D'accord! Alors ça fonctionne comme ça!

-Oui.

-Vous auriez pu expliquer à Ed ce qu'il cherchait au lieu de le faire grogner!

-Franchement, ses recherches ne sont pas mes oignons et s'il veut que je lui explique, il n'a qu'à venir me demander plutôt que de chercher à quitter le pays! (Paf! Prend-toi ça dans les dents!)

-En tout cas, merci! Dit Havoc en baillant largement, holà il est presque cinq heure et quart! Moi, je suis crevé! Bonne soir… euh bonne journée mon colonel

-Hé! Evitez de dire au lieutenant que je suis venu !

-Pas de problème!

Après une brève vérification de son emploi du temps (genre éviter de louper un événement important!), il fila en vitesse chez lui. Hughes n'avait pas bougé et Roy se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir et mis ça sur le compte de l'excitation des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il fit alors diverses expériences de ses nouvelles capacités et finit par descendre préparer à manger en s'amusant à transmuter les toasts pour leur donner les formes les plus variées, après les avoir jugés mangeables ensuite. Hughes se leva assez tôt. Aussi pimpant que s'il avait dormi la nuit entière il demanda:

-Et tes cauchemars, t'en as refais

-Non, je n'ai pas dormi!

-C'est pas vrai? T'as pourtant l'air en forme!

-Et je le suis!

-Ouais, ouais! On dit ça jusqu'au coup de barre! Et je te préviens, j'ai déjà une fille, c'est pas pour jouer les mères poules avec toi!

-Et j'y tiens pas tant que ça, crois-moi!

-Bon, moi j'ai bien aimé le programme d'hier! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne!

-Bien d'accord avec toi! Mais je pense que la douche d'avant-hier est aujourd'hui un lointain souvenir!

-Beuh! J'ai l'impression d'être un camembert oublié sur une air de pique-nique un jour de canicule!

-Maes! Pas pendant le repas!

-Tu veux sentir?

-Dégage ou je te grille autant que le toast que tu manges!

-Ok! Ok! Si Monsieur l'alchimiste est si susceptible! Pourrais-tu me faire aumône d'une tenue propre?

-Sers-toi dans mon armoire.

Une fois nos deux gais lurons propres, ils entamèrent leur seconde journée de détente avec autant d'entrain que la veille. Le soir fut cependant plus raisonnable et ils se contentèrent d'une soirée courte mais arrosée dans un bar branché où la plupart des femmes, célibataires ou non, se joignirent aux deux hommes. Ivre, Hughes s'assoupit à côté de son ami qui retenait l'attention de toutes. Elles avaient beau le faire boire, Roy tenait très bien l'alcool et toutes finirent plus saoules que lui. Récupérant son ami, il dû traverser la moitié de la ville en le portant et arriva avec plaisir à l'appartement ou il décida de laisser Hughes dormir dans son lit.

De retour dans le salon, il s'assit dans le canapé et attendit le sommeil. En vain, il essaya de lire et finit la majorité des ouvrages qui l'ennuyaient auparavant le passionnèrent et c'est Hughes qui le sortit de sa lecture à cinq heure et demie:

-Va te préparer, aujourd'hui tu reprends le boulot et moi aussi!

-Ouais… comment ça toi aussi?

-Et oui! Je ne suis pas venu que pour te voir! Je viens aussi pour le contrôle de routine!

-Tu t'imagines que si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je devrais être dégradé!

-Mais non, les militaires peuvent être malade de temps en temps! Je te mets en grippe durant deux jours et hyper performant le troisième! Chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver si tu arrives en retard! Alors: Hop! Hop! Hop! (avec l'envie de le frapper qui suit!)

-Après d'être habillé et une tasse de café plus tard, Roy fila au boulot, Hughes tentant de le suivre péniblement.

-Au fait, bien dormi?

-Pas cette…

Le temps de formuler la phrase, il lui apparu une idée qui le fit se figer sur place. Hughes s'en inquiéta et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. "Bon sang, se dit-il, Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !". Il répondit à son ami anxieux que tout allait bien, pour le moment.

-Dis-moi ce qui te turlupine!

-Je sais ce que m'a pris la Porte. Mais c'est pourtant physique comme sacrifice!

-Qu'est-ce qu'Elle t'a pris

-Mon sommeil! Je ne peux plus dormir et je ne suis plus fatigué!

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle!

-Trop bonne pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

-A part que tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour arriver en retard, je ne vois pas ce que tu as à craindre!

-Avançons sinon on finira par l'être vraiment, en retard!

Prenant de nouveau la tête, Roy n'en était pas moins désorienté face à la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Quel intérêt avait la Porte pour lui prendre le sommeil ?

Ils arrivèrent au bureau commun et Hughes en profita pour détendre son ami, quelque peu crispé:

-C'est un plaisir de voir un élément tel que vous, colonel Mustang! Malgré cette grippe dévastatrice, vous voilà déjà au travail!

-Mon devoir est de faire le travail que l'état me demande, lieutenant-colonel Hughes! S'amusa Roy en faisant le salut militaire. Messieurs, Lieutenant Hawkeye, le lieutenant-colonel Hughes est venu faire une inspection (Hawkeye pâlit dangereusement) et puisque j'ai été alité durant les deux premiers jours, ne pouvant montrer l'efficacité de notre équipe, nous allons montrer à notre inspecteur ce que vaut réellement notre division!

-Oui, chef, répondirent énergiquement le groupe.

Le téléphone sonna alors et Roy répondit:

-Allô? Colonel Mustang à l'appareil.

-Mustang? C'est Ed ! écoutez, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais Al a… sa voix se brisa.

* * *

Moi : RAAAAAAAAAAAH! Al, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?

Al: Mais c'est pas moi!

Moi : Je sais, mais quand même il t'arrive toujours des embrouilles! Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé?


	3. Chapitre 3

SALUT,

Merci Matsuyama de ton soutien, malheureusement, Al n'est pas dans le corps de Roy. (Bien que ça me paraisse être une idée à développer!)Mais en effet Roy est dans un sacré pétrin! Rassure-toi, Al n'est pas mort non plus, il se porte comme un charme, pour le moment!

* * *

-Allô? Ed? Que se passe-t-il?

Roy entendit la respiration saccadée de Ed à travers le téléphone : il pleurait ! Il perçut aussi les efforts qu'il faisait pour se calmer, Ed articula:

-Al… son âme n'est plus dans son armure… je sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Ed! calme-toi, explique moi clairement ce qui s'est passé. Comment est-ce arrivé?

A travers le combiné, Ed renifla et souffla:

-Je… J'en sais rien! On s'est séparés à la sortie du train, il devait aller au village pendant que je faisais de la reconnaissance dans les environs. En revenant, le gars de l'hôtel m'a dit que Al avait bien réservé les chambre mais qu'il étais sorti et qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Je suis parti le chercher et quand j'ai trouvé l'armure, elle ne bougeait plus, ça fait une heure! Pourtant son sceau alchimique est intact.

-Ed, est-ce que tu peux revenir à la cité de l'Est avec l'armure?

-Non, les bandits ont encerclé le village et ils vont l'attaquer ce soir !

-Bon.-il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le pu- écoute-moi : tu vas attendre là où tu es, tu vas te calmer et patienter un peu, le temps que je trouve une solution. Il est six heures. Je te contacterai dans trois heures au plus tard, d'ici là tu ne bouges pas ! Et ne fais rien avant!

-Mais…

-Ed tu sais très bien que je déteste ce mot, alors tu te tais et tu obéis. Ai-je été clair ? –silence- AI-JE ETE CLAIR?

-Oui, colonel.

-Bon! Alors exécution! Il raccrocha et se tourna vers ses compagnons, surpris, Hughes, désolé, mais l'inspection va devoir attendre : Ed a de gros, gros problèmes! Hawkeye, prenez-nous quatre billets de train pour Great Valley, vous, Havoc, Breda et moi partons dés que possible ! Falman, vous me remplacez ici, Fuery vous assistera. Exécution!

Tous obéirent sans broncher. Hughes s'approcha de Roy:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je l'ignore encore, mais pour qu'Ed m'appelle en pleurant, c'est que ça doit être très sérieux.

-Je vois. Bon, ben moi je vais me faire prescrire trois jours de grippe, ou non, de gastro, ça fait plus "si je bosse, je crève"! Fidèle Gastro, comme on dit à Cuba! Par contre je ne pourrais pas faire la prochaine inspection!

-Merci, Maes. Une chose encore, appelle Ed et essaie de le calmer, tu es le seul qui puisse le faire.

-Peut-être mais il y a plus de brio à le faire obéir, et là tu es le champion toutes catégories confondues!

Roy n'avait jamais aimé les inspections, car il savait que son équipe était efficace : sept heure sonnait quand le train partit avec à son bord l'équipe entière, déjà sur le qui-vive. Le trajet durait une heure et demie et Roy du sortir du compartiment pour se calmer. Déjà, qu'Ed l'appelle, cela tenait du miracle mais en plus qu'il pleure "devant" lui, rien ne va plus! Havoc le rejoignit, la cigarette au bec. Il en tendit une au colonel. Bien sûr, Roy refusa mais il avait souvent eu ce réflexe d'en proposer une à chaque fois qu'il voyait son supérieur tendu.

-Comment vous expliquer ce qui arrive aux frères Elric, mon colonel?

-Je n'explique pas sans observation, nous verrons sur place.

-Sauf votre respect, colonel, je peux vous poser une question?

-Pose-la, je verrai si j'y répond ou pas.

-Vous les voyez comment, vous, les frères Elric?

-Hum… Ed, bien entendu, je le vois comme mon subordonné. Al, il représente plus un civil "proche de l'armée".

-Ce qui signifie que si je vous appelle en pleurant, vous accourez pour m'aidez?

-Non, ce qui signifie que si l'un de mes hommes est en difficulté, je me fais un devoir de comprendre et d'arranger l'affaire dans laquelle il s'est mis du mieux que je peux.

-Ouais, mais avouez que Ed n'est pas comme n'importe lequel de nous. C'est un gamin. Même très fort, il reste un enfant, et puis c'est un alchimiste d'état!

-Peut-être, mais pour moi, il fait partie de l'armée sous mon commandement et il savait les risques qu'il encourait le jour où il s'est engagé. Certes, il est jeune mais tu l'a dis, il est intelligent, et il sait ce que l'armée représente : nous sommes à la fois l'épée et le bouclier de l'état, c'est notre responsabilité de le protéger des attaques extérieures et de tout ennemi de l'intérieur.

-Si vous le dites.

Havoc finit sa cigarette puis la jeta sur la voie. Roy réfléchissait pendant qu'il admirait le paysage. "Bon sang, Ed qu'est-ce que t'as foutu? pensa-t-il, vivement qu'on arrive, que je…". Soudain, il encaissa un puissant mal de tête qui semblait lui trancher le crâne. La tête dans les mains, il tenta de le calmer comme il pu mais plus le temps passait, plus son mal empirait. Havoc le vit blanchir plus que naturel.

-Hé! Mon colonel, vous allez bien?

Roy s'assit contre la paroi du train et respira profondément, il n'entendait plus ce que disait Havoc mais il le vit tourner la tête. Hawkeye apparut et lui prit le visage pour l'examiner. Soudain, Roy ne vit plus rien, il réfléchit comme il put est trouva le seul moyen qui pouvait le calmer. Il ôta son gant et posa sa main sur son front, en priant pour que ça fonctionne. Le flash effraya ses compagnons qui sursautèrent, mais l'effet fut immédiat : Roy vit Hawkeye se redresser et s'écrier:

-Mon colonel, tout va bien

-Là, tout de suite? Ma foi oui! Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, cet éclair?

-Une transmutation chauffe fortement et de manière quasi instantanée les molécules d'air alentours, récita Havoc, libérant un effet lumineux assez impressionnant.

-Heureux de voir que vous retenez ce que je vous apprends! J'ai transmuté une partie de mon cerveau qui produit de l'endorphine, une sorte de morphine, ça calme les maux de tête illico.

-Mais! C'est de la transmutation humaine! Comment avez-vous...?

-Pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'une transmutation organique. Et puis, je suis alchimiste! Par contre, rien de tout ceci ne doit arriver aux oreilles de Fullmetal.

Les deux autres se turent mais même les yeux fermés, Roy sentait leurs regards déconcertés sur lui. Il ne voulait pas en expliquer davantage et ils savaient que même s'ils lui demandaient, il ne répondrait pas. Il se leva, intérieurement pris de vertiges, et avança en direction du compartiment quand soudain, le train s'arrêta brusquement. Roy s'accrocha à la barre de sécurité du wagon et rattrapa Hawkeye, qu'Havoc n'avait pas réussi à retenir. Roy sourit:

-Ah! On est arrivé. Récupérez Breda et vos armes de fonction, on va recevoir du monde!

Hawkeye et Havoc se dépêchèrent d'obéir tandis que Roy avança vers la tête du train. Les bandits de Great Valley étaient une bonne trentaine et l'un des hommes, un monstre de muscles mais assez court sur pattes, avait arrêter le train d'un coup de poing (surpuissant !) dans la locomotive. Par chance, les premiers wagons étaient restés sur les rails, mais la queue du train formait un accordéon serré effrayant qui avait du faire plusieurs victimes. Roy descendit du train en sautant la barrière de sécurité et marcha vers le groupe de brigands hilares de leur "succès". Devant l'attroupement qu'ils avaient formé, Roy, très calme (bien qu'un peu dans les vapes), remit son gant et les salua:

-Bonjour messieurs, je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, en charge du secteur Est de notre beau pays. A ce titre, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Et nous, dit un homme mince et long qui avait sortit une arme, en tant que brigands on vous dit d'aller voir ailleurs si vous voulez pas vous faire botter vos fesses de représentant.

Le coup de feu retentit et l'homme tomba, mort. Hawkeye, arrivée depuis peu avait dégainé si vite que les bandits n'avaient pas encore réalisé que c'était elle qui avait tiré.

-Merci Hawkeye, dit Roy. Bien, pourrais-je parler à votre chef ou un quelconque _représentant_ de votre bande?

-C'est moi qui suis le chef ici, déclara un homme aussi grand qu'Armstrong et bien plus costaud (dur à imaginer, n'est-ce pas?), où sont vos hommes?

-Ici, répondit Roy en désignant ses trois soldats.

La troupe entière éclata d'un rire sonore.

-Vous pensez qu'à quatre vous pourrez me battre, moi et mes trente voleurs (vingt-neuf!)

-Je pense que chacun de mes hommes pourraient tuer dix des vôtres. Mais je ne veux pas de risques inutiles, et demande votre coopération rapide car nous sommes pressés. Si ceci peut vous dissuader de nous attaquer –Roy sortit sa montre d'alchimiste d'état- ce serait d'autant mieux.

Les rires laissèrent place aux murmures. Le chef des bandits sourit méchamment et cria:

-Soit, je propose un duel, vous et moi… à mort.

-Si on pouvait alors se dépêcher.

-Mon colonel, s'écria Hawkeye, vous n'allez pas accepter!

-Hawkeye, il est huit heures, il nous reste une heure avant qu'Ed n'ait quartier libre. Vingt minutes ici c'est autant de boulettes qu'il peut faire et plus vite on leur règle leur compte, plus vite on s'occupera des frères Elric.

-Oui, mais…

-Réellement, je hais ce mot! Contentez-vous de me couvrir des autres pendant que je crame le parrain. -Il se tourna vers le colosse à la tête de molosse enchaîna- c'est bon on y va.

-Ha! Voilà un suicidaire comme je les aime! Allons-y petit chien de l'armée. Moi aussi je fais de l'alchimie, tu sais? Une dernière volonté?

-Que tu te taises.

Il tendit la main et claqua des doigts, aussitôt une gerbe de feu couvrit le bandit surpris. Ce dernier esquiva de peu mais ne put empêcher une brûlure : son bras fumait, sûrement bien cuit. Mais cela ne semblait pas lui faire mal, il restait hébété un moment avant de se tourner vers Roy, le regard menaçant. "Une méca-greffe" pensa-t-il en claquant de nouveau des doigts. Remis de sa surprise, son adversaire esquiva plus aisément le coup et chargea Roy. L'esquivant avec facilité il transmuta son bras et le détruit. Puis il donna un coup de coude bien placé dans la nuque. Un craquement sonore fit frissonner les bandits et soupirer Hawkeye de soulagement. Le géant à ses pieds, Roy lança un regard circulaire aux brigands:

-D'autres volontaires?

Certains d'entre eux tentèrent de fuir mais d'un claquement de doigts, Roy créa une barrière de feu infranchissable. Pris de panique, certain se ruèrent vers Roy et ses compagnons mais il frappa du poing sur le sol et une déflagration les fit reculer et étonna autant les voleurs que les militaires.

-Je savais que les bandits étaient nombreux mais stupides comme ils sont, ils vont pas faire long feu, s'amusa Roy.

En joue des tireurs (Havoc et Hawkeye), les voleurs lâchèrent un à un leurs armes et se rendirent.

Il fallait maintenant remettre le train en état et le tas de muscles aida en grande partie durant la manœuvre (avec l'aide du fusil à pompe de Havoc), mais la locomotive devait être réparé et Roy dut offrir de ses services pour la rapiécer. En tout, l'arrêt avait duré vingt minutes. Avec une demie heure de trajet, Ed ne fera rien de stupide.

L'arrivée à la gare fut rapide, Breda et Havoc s'occupaient des bandits et rejoindraient Roy et Hawkeye après. Ces derniers allèrent à l'office et demandèrent les renseignements qui leur permirent de découvrir où était Ed. Ils le trouvèrent dans un hôtel discret à l'est de la ville. Affalé sur un sofa, dos à l'entrée, il ne les entendit pas arriver. Roy toussa et Ed se retourna enfin. Les yeux rouges, il semblait néanmoins en bonne santé. Sa surprise amusa Roy, malgré son inquiétude:

-Colonel! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

-Je te recontacte ! eh bien! Toi qui m'avais habitué à en faire trop, voilà que tu n'as même pas fais le minimum! Quoi qu'il en soit, on a rencontré ta "mission" en chemin et on a réglé le problème, mais il est hors de question que ça se reproduise! Enfin, parlons peu mais parlons bien: je n'ai rien compris à la situation que tu m'as raconté –il s'assit sur le canapé- tu m'as dit que l'âme de Alphonse n'était plus dans l'armure. Hum… C'est embêtant!

-Des fois je me demande si vous avez un cœur!

-Oui, moi aussi! Mais là n'est pas la question. Hawkeye, vous devriez nous réservez quatre chambre, quelque chose me dit qu'on aura jamais fini ce soir!

-Quatre? Demanda Ed.

-Havoc et Breda arrivent d'ici peu de temps, on ne va pas les faire coucher dehors!

Après la réservation, ils montèrent tous les trois vers la chambre de Ed. Dans un coin de la pièce, l'armure de Al était adossée au mur et ne bougeait effectivement plus, contrairement à son habitude de saluer poliment le lieutenant et le colonel. Ce dernier observa ce qui était devenue un tas de ferraille sans vie. Il ôta le casque et un détail attira son regard, il demanda:

-Ed! tu as tenté de renouveler la marque de sang?

-Non, c'est très difficile de le faire sans risquer de perdre l'âme.

-Alors tu pourrais me donner une explication rationnelle à ce… phénomène dirons-nous.

Il pointa le doigt (c'est pas bien, c'est malpoli) vers le sceau d'esprit : du sang avait coulé le long du dos depuis la marque. Plus précisément, du sang _coulait _! Ed en resta muet de stupéfaction tandis que Roy ne put se détourner de la pensée que son rêve et la disparition de Al étaient liés. L'armure saignait moins que la lance ne l'avait fait mais elle saignait.

-Ed, tu as une photo de ton frère avant la transmutation?

-Euh, oui, dans ma valise, pourquoi?

-Donne-la à Hawkeye –il se tourna vers elle- faites publier un avis de recherche avec la photo en précisant qu'il est plus grand et peut-être plus mince que sur le portrait.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que l'âme de Al a réintégré son corps?

-Question de logique : il n'est plus dans son armure. D'après ce que je sais de la transmutation d'âme, on ne peut transmuter une âme vers un corps ou un objet sans détruire le lien qui le lie à son corps d'"origine", dons il n'est pas dans un autre objet ou corps. Il reste alors deux possibilités : soit son âme a fait un rejet du corps, soit elle est retournée à son corps d'origine. Rappelle-moi quand vous vous êtes séparés?

-Il y a deux jours, vers six heures, en sortant du train.

-Soit il y a 54 heures… une paye!

-Vous pensez pouvoir expliquer comment et pourquoi c'est arrivé?

-Non, pas encore mais chaque détail compte!

En réalité, il commençait à se faire une idée de ce qui s'était passé. Mais comment expliquer qu'il avait transmuté le corps de Alphonse en rêve, que son âme l'avait alors rejoint et que lui-même avait donné pour cette transmutation son sommeil.

Malgré son trouble, il réussit à garder un visage impassible dissuada l'espoir de Ed que son supérieur puisse l'éclairer davantage.


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! En tout cas, je suis contente de recevoir du soutien, ça remonte le moral!

Bonne, lecture!

* * *

Au bout d'une heure pendant laquelle Hawkeye avait publié les avis de recherche et Havoc et Breda étaient revenu, tous allèrent manger. Ed n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il les avait salués. Il devait sans doute penser à l'hypothèse que Roy avait formulée: "Soit son âme a fait un rejet du corps, soit elle est retournée à son corps d'origine.". Le plus effrayant restait quand même la première proposition. Il ne mangea rien tant il était inquiet (lui qui se bâfre comme un porc dès qu'il en a l'occasion!). Roy lui n'avait pas faim et surtout, il voulait téléphoner, loin de tous. Il prétexta une soudaine fatigue et monta dans sa chambre. Il prit le combiné et composa le numéro, au bout d'un bref instant, on décrocha:

-Allô, allô! Y'a de la merde dans les tuyaux!

-Maes, c'est moi, Roy. Tu peux faire des recherches pour moi?

-Ça dépend, tu veux savoir quoi?

-Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu une histoire sur une lance qui saigne?

-Pile poil ce que j'ai cherché. T'es long à me demander vieux frère!

-T'as déjà cherché? Raconte-moi.

-Alors, il y a une légende, basée sur une ancienne religion qui raconte qu'un homme est mort pour sauver l'humanité et qu'il a été tué par son peuple.

-Quel rapport avec la lance?

-J'y viens : un des gardes qui l'a tué a voulu vérifier qu'il avait bien claqué, alors, de sa lance, il lui a percé le côté et du sang en est sorti. On dit que cette lance saigne depuis du sang sacré du "Seigneur des Armées". Je t'ai envoyé de la documentation dessus, un vieux bouquin énorme qui s'appelle la bible, et d'autre pas beaucoup plus jeunes, d'un certain Chrétien de Troyes.

-Merci, Maes! Le jour où tu meurs, je me suicide!

-Evite! Parce que c'est pas demain la veille que les femmes militaires se baladeront en minijupe! Tiens, en parlant de femmes…tu as le choix dans le coin alors trouves-toi-en une!

Roy raccrocha le combiné, énervé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle de ce sujet? Puis, il réfléchit à ce qu'il lui avait dit (avant les minijupes) : à première vue, il n'y avait aucun rapport entre la transmutation de Alphonse et une religion perdue depuis tant d'années que même Hughes (qui est pourtant une mines d'infos!) n'en ait jamais rien su. Une bouffée de chaleur le prit soudain et sa tête tourna. Il s'assit sur son lit et ôta sa veste. Il savait très bien qu'il devait attendre les livres pour pouvoir tirer des conclusions mais sa conscience ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau! Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et Hawkeye apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je peux entrer?

-Je vous en prie.

Elle referma la porte et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau que lui présentait Roy.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de cette visite?

-Navrée de vous déranger durant votre repos, mon colonel mais… sauf votre respect, il me semble que vous cacher quelque chose que vous devriez me faire part.

-Ne soyez pas si formelle! Notre discussion risque de sortir du cadre strictement professionnel d'ici peu de temps alors parlez franchement. De plus, je ne cache rien qui vous soit destiné. Tout ce que vous ne savez pas de moi relève de ma vie privée.

-Je pense que vous voir pris de migraine violence et que vous vous soigniez par transmutation sans cercle et sans joindre les mains ne peut plus rentrer dans le domaine de votre vie privée. Et n'oubliez pas que vous m'avez donner une mission : vous protéger tant physiquement que mentalement.

-Oui, il est vrai que je vous ai donné le droit de vie et de mort sur moi. Pourrais-je connaître le rapport avec notre conversation?

-Vous devez vivre sans vous mettre en danger. Hawkeye haussa le ton. Mais depuis deux jours, vous désertez votre poste deux jours pour vous amusez ; vous partez à l'autre bout de la région pour un coup de fil ; vous tentez une transmutation que, j'espère, vous n'avez jamais tenté ; vous menez un duel avec un adversaire dont vous ignorez entièrement les capacités. Avec la disparition de Alphonse, vous tirez des conclusions de faits que vous n'avez même pas été capable d'expliquer. Vous avez une idée derrière la tête mais vous ne la partagez avec personne et encore moins avec Ed, qui je vous le rappelle est le principal intéressé. Ma parole! Soit vous devenez fou, soit vous avez un problème!

-J'étais fatigué, s'énerva Roy à son tour, Hughes pourra vous certifier que j'étais malade. La disparition d'un civil lié à l'armée dans la région dont je suis en charge risque de ternir l'image qu'il faut qu'on ait de moi. Ma transmutation était bénigne, on peut la faire sur n'importe quel animal. Quant aux bandits, nous étions obligés, il fallait parer au plus pressé! Enfin, même si je ne peux rien expliquer, le fait est que cette armure est vide! Ed peut vous affirmer que ce que j'ai dis à propos de la transmutation d'âme est vraie. Je ne peux pas expliquer le sang qui s'échappe du métal, mais quitte à tout essayer, autant chercher maintenant un homme vivant qu'un corps dans des années!

-Je comprends mais certains éléments m'échappent : depuis quand transmutez vous sans cercle?

-J'étudie l'alchimie depuis des années, il est normal que je progresse! Vous avez d'autres questions ou l'interrogatoire est-il terminé ?

-Non! –Hawkeye frappa du poing sur la table, plus énervée que jamais- que vous arrive-t-il à la fin? Migraine, fatigue, coup de sang sans explication, manque d'appétit et d'attention, et pratiquement paranoïa! Je ne fais que m'inquiéter à votre sujet!

Roy était déboussolé, malgré sa colère, de remarquer à quel point elle avait raison sur lui (à croire qu'elle l'épie). Mais d'autre part, il ne pouvait pas lui dire sans l'alarmer davantage. Il soupira (tiens, ça faisait longtemps!) et répondit, plus calme:

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas moi-même comment expliquer mon comportement et je m'excuse de vous inquiéter ainsi. Mais si vous arrêtez de me courir sur le haricot, peut-être serais-je plus "normal" et pourrais-je trouver ce qui est arrivé à Alphonse.

-Peut-être le seriez-vous mieux si vous parliez à Edward de ce que vous savez déjà.

Elle se leva et sans se retourner, sans un mot, sortit. Roy se sentait perturbé par ce que lui avait dit Hawkeye : avait-il tant changé que cela en deux jours? Une brusque nausée le prit mais comme il avait le ventre vide il ne put même pas la faire passer. Si l'on s'en remettait à son état actuel, aucun doute, il avait changé ! Mais comment faire? La Porte lui avait prit le sommeil, il ne pouvait pas reposer ni son esprit, qui bien sûr s'énervait, ni son corps, qui encaissait des journées difficiles sans s'arrêter pour se détendre. "Dans une semaine, je deviens fou! Voire handicapé."

Il s'allongea, puis entendit une musique dans la rue, jouée sûrement par un musicien ambulant qui tente de gagner comme il peu sa soupe et son logis. Cet air, il le connaissait. C'était une vieille comptine qui amusait beaucoup les enfants, quand on connaissait les paroles. Comme berceuse on connaît mieux, mais les yeux fermés, Roy se contentait de suivre la musique. Son corps se détendait et il vidait, pour un moment, son esprit encombré, ne laissant que la mélodie de la rue. Aux dernières notes, Roy était complètement détendu (Profite! Ça ne va pas durer!).

Une explosion énorme souffla les vitres de la chambre. Roy fut propulsé avec son lit et évita de peu de se faire écraser les jambes. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et vit la carriole d'où était venue la musique, un peu plus loin dans la rue, détruite. Des personnes criaient et beaucoup s'en allaient en courant. Il descendit le plus vite possible et alla dans la rue et vérifiant au passage que tous ses hommes allaient bien : Hawkeye sortit de sa chambre en même temps que lui et Havoc et Breda se levaient de leur table de cartes quand ils arrivèrent à la réception.

-Où est Fullmetal?

-Il est sortit il y a une demie heure.

En sortant, Roy n'eut pas même le temps d'y penser qu'il vit Ed, gisant près de la carcasse de la machine, ventre à terre: il ne bougeait plus.

-Ed!

L'adolescent ne réagit pas à l'appel de son nom. Roy accoura auprès de lui et le mis son le dos. Il écouta son cœur et vérifia sa respiration. "Ouf! Il est vivant!". Il demanda à Havoc et Breda de le porter à l'hôtel et d'appeler un médecin. Il regarda alentours, à la recherche du musicien, et vit un homme courir le visage masqué (suspect!). Roy coura et le suivit jusqu'à le rattraper. D'un joli croche-patte, il l'arrêta et avant même que la tête de l'inconnu n'ait touché le sol, l'agrippa au col. L'écharpe qui lui couvrait le visage tomba et Roy reconnu l'un des bandits qui avaient attaqué le train. Fou de rage, il le souleva de terre et le plaqua au mur le plus proche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une raclure de ton espèce fait ici?

-Hé! hé! hé! C'est pas parce que tu nous as cramé le poil qu'on peut pas s'enfuir! Et ouais! T'as les boules, t'as les glandes, t'as les crottes de nez qui pendent!

-Tu ne rends même pas compte de ce que tu as fait, ma parole!

-Ben, j'ai grillé un de tes petits civils chéris de "notre beau pays"!

-Ce "civil" est alchimiste d'état! Pire qu'un civil, tu as blessé un de mes hommes! Tu vas crever!

L'homme pâlit extrêmement à la phrase de Roy, se protégeant le visage des mains. Hors de lui, Roy était prêt à le tuer. Mais il se rappela brusquement de la comptine. Les paroles lui revinrent et surtout la morale:

_Dans la colère ne frappe pas,_

_Tu n'es plus maître de ton bras!_

-A qui l'as-tu volé, l'instrument?

-A un clodo qui traînait! Je l'ai juste assommé!

-Ben, apprend que tu lui dois la vie, pas de torture! Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte, crois-moi!

Il le menotta solidement et le traîna jusqu'à la rue où se trouvait le poste de police. Derrière les barreaux, tous les autres voleurs furent surpris, d'abord de revoir le fuyard, mais aussi de voir l'alchimiste qui les avait cuits à point le ramener cru malgré une telle colère. Après avoir vertement sermonné les gardes, il se tourna vers les détenus.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'est échappé ?

-Pourquoi on répondrait.

-Parce que –il transmuta les murs de la cellule d'où sortirent des pointes- disons que c'est dans votre intérêt!

-C'est pas parce qu'on peut plus s'asseoir qu'on va avoir peur!

-Qui vous parle de vous asseoir? –les pointes s'allongèrent et obligèrent les prisonniers à se serrer au centre.- vous ne voulez quand même pas que je répète ma question?

-Il manque Heiden! Il manque que lui!

-Vous êtes sûrs?

-Oui! Il doit être en route vers le camp! C'est un mec petit avec les cheveux roux et longs, attaché en queue de cheval! Il a un tatouage de tigre sur le cou! Pitié, remettez les murs!

-Messieurs les gendarmes, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver ce Heiden et à les envoyer à Central. Je tiendrais personnellement à leur condamnation. Dès qu'ils seront partis, appelez-moi, je remettrez la cellule en ordre. Mais prenez votre temps! Ça leur fera les jambes!

Il rejoignit l'hôtel en courant et s'informa de l'état d'Ed :

-Comment va-t-il?

-Le médecin a dit qu'il s'en remettrait mais qu'il devait garder le lit au moins deux semaines, répondit Breda. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. A part les égratignures, il a juste la jambe cassée et une sacrée bosse sur la tête!

-Bon, au moins, il est vivant!

Le soir tomba. Chacun son tour, le groupe fit des gardes au chevet de Ed pour vérifier qu'il se réveille. Ed finit par ouvrir les yeux avec une grimace de douleur qui ne fit aucun doute sur sa situation. Il remarqua étonné que Roy était assis, bras croisés, sur une chaise et à ses côtés (c'est déjà nul de veiller un malade comme Ed, en plus il se réveille: Roy est un poisseux!):

-Bienvenue chez les vivants, Fullmetal!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je revenais dans la rue de l'hôtel, il y avait ce musicien ambulant et…AÏE!

-Et tu ne t'es pas douté que la machine à musique était une bombe, tu as volé un peu avant de te rétamer au sol! Résultat des courses: une jambe cassée! Tiens, une aspirine – il l'aida à l'avaler - Déjà que t'es éclopé de nature si en plus tu te casses les os, tu finira en retraite à vingt ans, mon petit!

-Je… je ne savais pas! Se fâcha Ed

-Te bile pas! Moi non plus! Je te charrie un peu parce que ça m'énerve.

-Quoi donc?

-Que le type qui ait fait ça était l'un des bandits que ces nigauds de policiers de campagne ont laissé filer!... En plus, j'aimais bien la musique de cette machine!

-Moi aussi, sourit Ed, on la chantait souvent, Al et moi quand on était petits. Je ne me rappelle plus des paroles (j'ai la mémoire qui flanche, j'me souviens plus très bien!) peut-être que Al les connai…– il tourna la tête – …ssait.

-Ed, j'ai dit qu'il y avait des risques que Al soit mort, mais il y en a autant qu'il soit vivant.

-Il est où alors ? S'il était vivant, il serait venu ici!

-Je suppose qu'il est peut-être vivant, peut-être qu'il n'est pas conscient.

-…

Ed avait toujours la tête tournée et semblait réfléchir. Il demanda:

-Mais où serait-il?

-C'est là que je ne peux rien dire.

-Et puis, comment expliquer le sang qui coule de l'armure? à qui est-il? A Al?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais arrête de te tracasser pour ça! Pour le moment tu dois te reposer. De toute façon, tu as deux semaines d'arrêt maladie devant toi pour réfléchir à la question.

-Quoi! Mais…

-C'est un ordre, répondit Roy calmement.

Ed leva la tête vers son supérieur, les yeux pleins de larmes, non pas des larmes de panique, mais des larmes de désespoir mêlé d'angoisse.

-Et pour Al?

Roy soupira et répondit:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le retrouverais: question de manie! Je déteste commencer quelque chose et ne pas le finir! (Moi aussi !) Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

-Merci, colonel.

-Remercie-moi quand ton frère sera là, il pourra prendre une photo!

Roy lui frotta la tête et le regarda se rendormir, épuisé. Roy se sentit tout à coup très égoïste: pour lui, Al ne devait pas avoir de problèmes car il est lié à l'armée tout en étant civil. Mais pour Ed, c'était son frère, celui qui le suivait et qu'il suivait, c'est pour lui qu'il s'était engagé à l'armée, qu'il avait toujours obéit aux ordres qu'il (Roy) lui donnait, qu'ils avaient tant voyagé. Chaque mission les menait à de nouvelles hypothèses. Ils cherchaient par tous les moyens, non pas de retrouver leur propre corps, mais celui de l'autre.

Quand son tour de garde prit fin, il alla dans sa chambre et se coucha, sans dormir…

* * *

Bon, désolée, elle n'existe pas, la comptine! Mais pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, la phrase est un proverbe qui date du Moyen-Âge et que je trouve très vrai!

Pardon aussi de faire une Fic' pas super laïque, mais de toute façon, même dans le manga on parle de religion (Ed joint les mains, "comme s'il priait" selon Lin), moi, étant croyante d'une religion chrétienne, je vais donc donner un sens chrétien à l'alchimie, alors encore pardon!

A la prochaine fois!


	5. Chapitre 5

C'est sans doute le chapirte le plus condensé de l'histoire, alors accrochez-vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Roy descendit à la réception. A son grand soulagement, Ed ne s'était pas réveillé durant son deuxième tour de garde et comme il s'était réveillé une fois, il fut décidé de ne plus aller le voir que le temps de vérifier qu'il allait bien. Le gérant de l'hôtel avait une femme, bien heureusement, lève-tôt et dés les premiers rayons, il entamait la lecture de la Bible, enfermé dans sa chambre.

La première partie parlait de la naissance du monde et de l'annonce de l'arrivée du "Sauveur". La deuxième partie commençait par quatre versions de la vie d'un certain "Jésus" l'homme tant attendu. Celui-ci a passé les trente premières années de sa vie comme charpentier avant de parcourir le monde en annonçant son message de repentir et en faisant des miracles. S'il s'était agi de transmutation, il pratiquait alors la transmutation humaine, par la guérison, et ne respectait pas le principe d'équivalence, avec la multiplication des pains. Sa mort elle-même, pour sauver tous les hommes, était contre le principe. Ensuite, comme Hughes le lui avait dit, on parlait de la lance à sa mort, mais sans trop de détails.

Les ouvrages suivant prirent moins de temps à lire et on y parlait plus de la lance, qu'on accompagnait d'un autre objet: le Graal. C'était une coupe censée contenir le sang sacré du Messie. "Ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon problème, pensa Roy, d'ailleurs, dans mon rêve, il n'y avait même pas de coupe…". Il s'arrêta dans sa lecture et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à rechercher plus loin que le bout de son nez.

La Lance était plantée dans le corps, mais elle saignait quand il l'a retirée, pourquoi ne saignerait-elle pas aussi avant? Mais ça n'a aucun sens… et pourtant! Après tout, la Lance saigne du sang sacré et ce même sang est recueilli dans le Graal. Elle devait alors verser le sang dans le corps. Si le Graal était un récipient, il finirait par être rempli, alors qu'un corps l'assimile. Mais Roy a enlevé la Lance et transmuté le corps. Al serait le Graal? Non. Ça ne tient pas debout. A moins qu'il ne le soit devenu par la transmutation. Ce qui veut dire qu'un corps dont l'âme est toujours sur Terre devient un Graal et que l'âme de ce corps, si elle occupe un autre corps, forcément non organique (sinon ça fait rejet) le transforme en Lance? Non, sinon la marque aurait saigné dès le début. Donc, c'est seulement après y avoir "vécu" un certain temps et avoir rejoint le corps… de ce fait, le sang qui coule du sceau de l'armure est le sang de Al! Ce qui signifie que depuis deux jours, Al est en danger de mort! Mais comment le sauver il on ne sait pas où il…

Roy téléphona de nouveau à Hughes :

-Maes, tu pourrais me dire où trouver un château de campagne, si possible dans la région et abandonné.

-Alors, notre beau pays en compte prés de 2000 – Roy s'étrangla – dont 500 dans la région – il souffla – et, attends deux minutes. Hum… 60 sont abandonnés!

-60!

-Ouaip! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus précis?

-Heu… - il réfléchit, tentant de rassembler au maximum ses souvenirs. – trois étages?

-47.

-Une façade face à l'ouest.

-32.

-Avec beaucoup de fenêtre.

-18.

-Pas abandonné depuis longtemps.

-11.

Roy cherchait tout ce qui pourrait resserrer la recherche mais il ne trouvait plus rien. Il se concentra comme il put et refit le trajet dans sa tête: les étages, les salles, les meubles, les fenêtres, le soleil…

-Une colline?

-6.

-Boisée?

-4.

-De pins?

-Bingo ! et devine quoi? Le gagnant n'est autre que le Great Manor, se situant à trois kilomètres au Nord-Est de la jolie commune de Great Valley! Merci qui?

-Merci Maes! Désolé mais je te rappellerai plus tard, je suis pressé!

Raccrochant le combiné, il appela Havoc, Breda et Hawkeye.

-Il faut aller au Great Manor! Havoc, trouvez-nous une voiture! Breda, vous restez ici, veillez sur Fullmetal et s'il demande où nous sommes, vous dites que nous sommes en ville! Hawkeye, prenez votre arme, elle peut servir! Je reviens dans deux minutes et on part!

Il alla dans la chambre de Ed et, s'assurant qu'il dormait profondément, il commença à transmuter méticuleusement le tour de la marque de sang de l'armure. Il sortit et tous partirent (sauf Breda).

Havoc conduisait vite et le trajet ne fut pas long, d'autant que la route s'arrêta au pont qui menait au manoir. Un col infranchissable lézardait le long de la propriété. Roy rageait, il voyait le château mais ne pouvait pas l'atteindre:

-J'accepte toute solution qui pourrait vous venir à l'esprit.

-Dans ce cas, répondit Havoc, que dites-vous de jouer à la poutre?

Un pin pourri était tombé, il y a sûrement une éternité, et ses branches immenses atteignaient l'autre coté de la gorge. Roy chercha après une autre passerelle mais seul ce pont de fortune se présentait à eux:

-S'il n'y a que ça.

Roy n'y serait pas monté pour rien monde si ce n'est la vie de Al! Mais pour la bonne cause, il monta sur le tronc et commença sa progression difficile à travers l'arbre flasque et glissant par sa mousse. Le tronc allait encore, mais les branches étaient molles et certaines, d'apparence solides se cassaient sous son poids. Il n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire quand il sentit l'arbre bouger. Il avait fait la pire erreur qu'on puisse faire dans ces cas-là : négliger le poids et l'inclinaison de l'arbre qui commençait à glisser (quel abrutit! Il aurait pu transmuter l'arbre en pont!). Évaluant rapidement la distante qui lui restait, il sauta et entendit un vacarme terrible qui accompagna la chute de l'arbre. Havoc et Hawkeye étaient restés de l'autre côté. Il leur cria:

-Essayez de trouver un meilleur pont, plus loin et rejoignez-moi dès que vous serez passés!

-Qu'allez-vous faire?

-Une visite culturelle!

Il entra dans le manoir tandis que ses subordonnés suivaient la gorge. A la porte, un mauvais pressentiment le gagna. Il avançait avec prudence et sentit un cliquetis sous ses pieds, il évita de justesse la flèche qui lui érafla la joue. Trop pressé pour jouer à Fort Boyard, il transmuta le sol du couloir et continua gardant toujours son sentiment d'incertitude. (On va lui mettre quand même quelques bâtons dans les roues si vous le permettez!). Une brusque migraine le saisit, plus puissante que les précédentes. Il savait quoi faire mais son cerveau semblait exploser dans son crâne et il dû attendre de s'"habituer" à la douleur avant de pouvoir la calmer. La migraine enfin passée, il se releva et sentit la salle tourner autour de lui. Il tenta de se calmer et pensa "allez, Roy, reprends-toi, si tu ne te dépêche pas, Al risque de mourir". S'aidant du mur, il arriva au deuxième étage, puis au troisième, il transmuta à nouveau le sol et avança vers la salle du fond. Il entendit les rires d'enfants et paniqua. Mais il eut une idée : il se boucha les oreilles et malgré cela, il les entendait toujours! "Calme-toi, c'est à cause du manque de sommeil, ça provoque des hallucinations auditives." Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème: il divaguait ! Et il devait d'autant se dépêcher car son esprit devenait de plus en plus trouble! Le soleil baignait le couloir et il vit la salle du fond, où devait se trouver Al.

Il rentra dans la chambre, noire, et aperçut le corps allongé, le cercle de transmutation et la Lance au sol, là où il l'avait posé avant de commencer la transmutation. Il savait encore se qu'il devait faire et s'empressa de sortir la pièce de métal de l'armure, de la poser sur la poitrine de l'adolescent et de compléter le cercle avec le sang de la Lance. Il ne savait plus que donner, mais de toute façon, la Porte prendrait ce qui l'intéressera. La Porte… une idée amusante le fit sourire malgré le caractère urgent de la situation: il venait de comprendre quel était le Graal de la Lance elle-même. La Porte. En attendant de recevoir la Lance, elle recevait les sacrifices des alchimistes quand ils veulent accomplir un acte qui ne respecte pas l'échange équivalent. Ce principe même était dû à la désunion de la Lance et de la Porte, mais à l'inverse, sans cette séparation, on ne pourrait pas faire d'alchimie! Quelle ironie! Il faut toujours n'avoir les réponses qu'au dernier moment!

Mais Roy voulait élucider un dernier point : il commença la transmutation, la Lance à la main, pour vérifier son hypothèse. De toute façon, si elle s'avérait fausse, il ne reviendrait pas de cette expérience. Une fois encore, il se retrouva devant la Porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et les bras noirs commencèrent à en sortir. Toutefois, Roy braqua la Lance dans leur direction. Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtèrent, hésitant et reculèrent. Il avait eu raison : la Porte avait besoin qu'un alchimiste lui donne la Lance, mais elle ne pouvait la prendre elle-même. Ce qui expliquait que les bras l'aient assailli quand il avait touché la Lance et qu'ils l'aient laissé fuir après qu'il les ait attaqués à son tour.

La Lance était comme une pierre philosophale… LA pierre philosophale par essence! Celles créées par sacrifices humains, même en très grand nombre, étaient moins pures que celle d'où coulait le sang sacré. L'alchimie n'était décidément pas aussi scientifique qu'il le croyait.

La Porte, ouverte devant lui, semblait attendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner la Lance car, bien qu'il pourrait reprendre le sommeil qu'il avait sacrifié la première fois, l'alchimie ne fonctionnerait plus jamais, et l'ordre mondial serait perturbé. Il eut l'idée de récolter un peu du sang qui coulait de la Lance et le jeta dans la Porte. Celle-ci se referma et Roy sentit son souffle sur son visage.

Il se retrouvait dans la chambre, Al reposant sur le lit. Sur sa poitrine brillait le morceau de métal dont la marque ne saignait plus. L'adolescent respirait aisément, dormait tranquillement. Roy le prit et, le recouvrant de son manteau, le porta hors de la maison. Il planta la lance dans l'entrée et transmuta la maison en une pierre compacte d'où ne sortait qu'un morceau du manche. "Voyons voir si un Arthur des temps modernes pourra délivrer ce monde de l'alchimie, pensa-t-il, du moment que ce n'est pas moi!".

Il arriva devant la gorge et transmuta la pièce de métal, avant de la jeter en l'air. Elle se transforma en pont de fer solide, chose qui ne respectait aucunement le principe d'équivalence. La Lance avait donné à Al le sang sacré depuis près de trois ans, il était maintenant une véritable Pierre Philosophale, le temps que les cellules se renouvellent. Il posa Al sur l'un des sièges arrière de la voiture et attendit Havoc et Hawkeye qui arrivèrent en courant.

Voyant le pont, il s'étonnèrent mais ne se posèrent pas trop de questions, mais à la vue de Al dans la voiture :

-C'est Alphonse?

-Oui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une tonne de choses. Entre autre, la maison s'est volatilisée, ce pont n'était que la pièce de l'armure et Al ne craint plus rien! On peut rentrer ramener un frère humain à Fullmetal !

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, silencieux mais béats de bonheur. Arrivé à l'hôtel, plongé alors dans la nuit, il se contentèrent de mettre Al dans son lit, dans la chambre de Ed, endormi. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre et Roy, s'allongeant dans son lit, ressentit une sensation qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis une petite semaine mais qui lui avait énormément manqué : il était fatigué! La Porte lui avait rendu ce qu'elle lui avait pris, comme en remerciement de lui avoir donné un peu de ce qu'elle attendait. Il sourit:

"J'ai le beurre, l'argent du beurre, et le tendre sourire de la crémière…"

…n'oublions pas la visite du Marchand de Sable…

* * *

Désolée, ce chapitre est encore moins laïc que le précédent! PARDON! PARDON! PARDON!

Je voulais finir mon histoire comme ça, mais c'est peut-être un peu nul, comme fin alors j'ai décidé de faire un épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez apprécier l'hstoire!


	6. Epilogue

Ed se réveilla difficilement, sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir et il n'avait pas cessé de rêver de la nuit ou lui et Al avaient tenté la transmutation de leur mère. La chambre était plongée dans une obscurité totale. Il chercha à tâtons sa montre d'alchimiste mais ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus. Il essaya d'atteindre la lampe de chevet mais comme il était petit (niark! niark! niark!) il ne pouvait pas non plus l'allumer. Enervé, il chercha le bord du lit et posa son pied automail au sol. La position était très inconfortable, le faisant souffrir et grogner. Un rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la chambre, qui ressemblait au rire de Al mais sans l'étouffement habituel dû à l'armure.

-Qui est là?

-Pour toute réponse, Ed fut poussé sur le lit et recouvert de sa couverture:

-Hé!

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours te retrouver cloué au lit! Tu t'es cassé la jambe?

-Qui c'est? Al, c'est toi?

-Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait que je t'accompagne, Niisan, sans moi, tu fais vraiment que des bourdes!

Ed tendit la main vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un visage chaud, humain.

-Tu es…

-Je suis un vrai petit garçon! Comme dans le conte! Mais j'avouerais que je ne sais pas qui est ma fée bleue!

-Al! Tu es… tu as retrouvé ton corps! Je ne rêve pas! T'es bien là!

-Oui, Niisan, je suis là!

Au comble de la joie, Ed tira son frère vers lui et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Aide-moi à allumer la lumière, que je vois si t'as changé.

-Euh… je ne préfère pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sens que tu ne vas pas être content…

-Quoi, t'as une pustule sur le nez ou un truc de ce genre?

-Non, mais… j'ai grandi.

-Et alors?

-Beaucoup…

-…ah… un peu beaucoup ou beaucoup, beaucoup?

-Beaucoup, beaucoup…

-Ah!... pff! Tant pis, je te rattraperai! Allume!

Al alluma la lumière, il portait un manteau de militaire sur lui et le reste de son corps était couvert d'un drap. Assis à côté de Ed, il lui souriait. Ses cheveux en bataille avaient beaucoup poussé et il semblait pâle mais en assez bonne santé. Ed remarqua aussi ce que voulait dire son frère en parlant de sa taille: il était à la même place que Roy la veille et il ne lui manquait qu'une tête pour arriver à sa taille. Pour Ed, il lui manquait au moins vingt-cinq bons centimètres! "Bouh! Pourquoi je suis si petit dans ce monde de géants?" pensa-t-il, abattu.

-Alors? Demanda Al.

-A part les cheveux et la taille, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé!

-Ça va, Winry et mamie Pinako, et notre maître, elles me reconnaîtront!

-Bon sang, ça fait du bien de te sentir vivant! Comment t'es revenu?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé ici et je t'ai vu.

-En tout cas, ta fée bleue est plutôt un colonel en uniforme. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un truc pareil mais je lui suis éternellement reconnaissant!

-Et moi donc! Par contre, je n'ai pas de vêtement…

-Bah! T'en fais pas, le colonel ou Havoc t'en prêtera, le temps qu'on t'en achète. Bon, on devrait peut-être…

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, les deux estomacs, affamés, se mirent à gronder bruyamment. Les deux frères se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire en chœur ! On frappa à la porte et Havoc rentra, un plateau de nourriture immense dans les mains:

-Vous êtes réveillés? Tant mieux! J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de manger un morceau!

-Et comment! Mais, quelle heure est-il?

-Dix heures!

-Mais il fait nuit noire.

-Ça veut dire que les volets servent à quelque chose!

Tandis qu'Havoc ouvrait les fenêtres, les frères se regardèrent, gênés de ne pas avoir remarqué.

-Bon, reprenez des forces, vous en avez besoin autant l'un que l'autre!

Ils entamèrent le plateau et si Ed était un grand mangeur, Al n'était pas en reste! Si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes tout était fini!

-Hé, ben! Je pense qu'il va en falloir encore. Vous voulez que j'aille en chercher de nouveau?

-Non, attendez, monsieur Havoc! L'arrêta Al, vous pourriez nous expliquer se qui s'est passé. Je veux dire, comment j'ai atterri ici, moi ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le colonel nous a emmenés à un vieux manoir abandonné, a dû y aller seul parce qu'Hawkeye et moi étions coincés de l'autre côté du chemin et a ramené Al le temps qu'on le rejoigne. On ne lui a pas posé de question.

-Où est-il?

-Dans sa chambre, il dort. Et je vous déconseille d'essayer de le réveiller, même Hawkeye n'a pas encore réussi! Elle a tellement paniqué qu'elle a appelé le médecin! Il lui a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que le colonel récupérait juste son sommeil et qu'il se réveillerait naturellement après. Mais il a ajouté qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi épuisé et qu'il risquerait de rester la journée entière au lit. Il a dû en passer des nuits blanches, depuis un moment!

-Surtout avec les problèmes que vous me mettez sur le dos, ajouta l'intéressé, adossé au seuil de la porte et apparemment très affaibli tant il était pâle et d'allure maladive. Ed, avant que je retourne à mes occupations pour "récupérer" – regard vers Havoc – je dois finir un petit truc. Al peut te rendre tes membres mais qu'il va falloir se dépêcher, c'est temporaire. Mais je veux que tu ne me poses aucune question sur ce que je vais faire.

-Comment ça? Demanda Ed.

-Ça commence mal… soupira Roy.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit le bras de Al. Avec une lame, il l'écorcha légèrement et recueillit le sang qui s'en échappait. Al avait grimacé mais n'avait pas bougé. Ed, au contraire, réagit violemment:

-Qu'est-ce que vous…?

Roy continua comme si de rien n'était. Il posa son autre main sur le corps de Ed et commença la transmutation. Ed fut effrayé mais il ne pouvait rien faire, sous peine d'empirer la situation. Ils se tenaient déjà devant la Porte.

-Pourvu que ce soit la derrière fois que je la voie. A la fin je risque de prendre un abonnement!

La Porte s'ouvrit et les bras sortirent, cherchant quel sacrifice ils allaient faire faire. Roy jeta le sang dans l'amas noir qu'ils formaient et aussitôt les bras retournèrent dans la Porte. Ed sentit une grande douleur à la base de ses automails. Il les vit tomber et tenta de les ramasser. Il tendit la main droite et les récupéra. La Porte se referma et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Al tendait le bras à Havoc qui le lui pansait pour arrêter le saignement. Tous deux regardaient la scène, la bouche grande ouverte. Ed était affolé: "qu'a donc fait cet abruti de colonel? Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a fait?" pourtant ce dernier semblait observer Ed, il prit les automails et les posa sur le bureau:

-Tu n'en auras plus besoin.

-Eh! Rendez-les-moi, cria Ed en tendant les bras…_les bras?_

Il avait deux bras. Deux bras organiques! De même, ses deux jambes étaient en chair et en os! Et sa jambe cassée était soignée (quitte à faire)! Il fit quelques mouvements et se leva. Il tenait debout. Aberré, il regardait simultanément ses membres et son supérieur. "Comment… comment est-ce possible? C'est tout bonnement de la transmutation humaine! Mais le seul prix qu'il a payé, c'est un peu de sang!". Roy déclara:

-Ed je te déconseille de reproduire ce que j'ai fait et je te répète que je ne veux aucune question.

-Mais vous me devez des explications sur ce que vous venez de faire!

-De nous deux, tu m'es plus redevable que moi! Alors fait ce que je te demande ou ta dette envers moi va encore augmenter.

-…

-Havoc, donnez des vêtements à Alphonse et laissez-moi dormir. Vous deux, si vous voulez partir n'attendez pas mais Al, tu me laisses ma veste! Ed, quand tu viendras pour ta démission, n'oublie pas de me ramener le rapport des bandits.

Roy sortit de la pièce et rentra dans sa chambre. Al finit par sortir de sa stupeur est éclata de joie:

-Ed! Ton bras! Ta jambe! On a retrouvé tous les deux nos corps!

-Ouais Al! Ouais…

-Ça ne semble pas te faire très plaisir, bougonna Al.

-Si! Mais c'est la façon dont on les a récupérés qui me chiffonne. Comment a-t-il su où tu étais? Que tu étais vivant? Que ton sang était suffisant pour me rendre mes membres? Il nous cache des choses et ne veut pas qu'on sache quoi. C'est bizarre très bizarre.

-Mais tu l'as entendu, il nous a rendu nos corps et on lui doit une fière chandelle. On doit accepter ce qu'il nous a demandé.

-De toute façon, il ne répondrait même pas à vos questions, intervint Havoc. De toute façon, il a toujours considérés que "vos recherches n'étaient pas ses oignons" et vous devriez en faire de même.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. C'était Hawkeye, curieuse du tintamarre qui sortait de la chambre (et curieuse de voir la tête de Al).

-Salut, la compagnie! Je peux entrer?

-Je vous en prie, lieutenant Hawkeye! Bonjour!

-Bonjour! Dites donc, vous en tirez une tête! Qu'est-ce qui vous… – ses yeux tombèrent sur le bureau et glissèrent vers le corps de Ed – mais? Tu n'as plus… et tu as…

-Mustang viens de me les rendre

-Le colonel? Mais comment a-t-il fait? Il est cloué au lit depuis ce matin?

-Il y est retourné, répondit Havoc, bon, Al, je vais te chercher des vêtements!

-Merci !

-Alors? Demanda Hawkeye, tu vas démissionner, Edward?

-Hum… non, pas encore.

-Quoi?

-Oui, après tout, j'ai des avantages à être alchimiste d'Etat. Bon, il faudra changer mon nom : "Fullmetal" ça le fait plus trop! Mais je suis encore alchimiste! Donc je pense que je vais rester dans l'armée!

-C'est toi qui vois. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous voir tous les deux aussi en forme! Je vous laisse!

Ed se rendit compte, avec les paroles de Hawkeye, qu'il oubliait le plus important: son frère, de chair et d'os, était là, lui-même était de nouveau en un seul morceau et tous deux étaient heureux de voir l'autre. De toute façon, il avait pris sa décision: il resterait à l'armée tant qu'il n'aura pas comprit comment Mustang s'y était pris pour réussir en une semaine là où ils avaient échoués en près de trois ans. Havoc apporta des vêtements, militaires (il n'avait que ça). Al s'habilla et se coiffa les cheveux en natte (comme Ed mais les cheveux plus longs (et châtains, mais est-ce utile de le préciser?)).

-Ed, si j'intégrais aussi l'armée?

-Tu rigoles? On en a déjà parlé. Et puis, tu ne sais pas faire de transmutation sans cercle!

-Non, mais en rejoignant mon corps, j'ai appris de l'alchimie par la Porte.

-Tu l'as vue?

-Un peu. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose mais je sais faire ça.

Il prit un peu du sang qui avait coulé de son bras sur le lit et fit des cercles de transmutations sur ses mains. Il les joignit et toucha l'armure, toujours adossée au mur. Elle se leva et se tourna vers les deux adolescents:

-Je peux transmuter mon âme et la diviser pour la faire intégrer n'importe quel objet.

-Tu contrôles l'armure?

-Ouais!

-Impressionnant!

-Tu m'autorises alors?

-Ben… je n'aime pas trop l'idée, c'est dangereux et tu es jeune.

-Et c'est un alchimiste qui a passé le concours à douze ans qui me dit que je suis jeune.

-Oui, mais… pff! De toute façon tu es borné, donc je ne m'y opposerais pas!

-Merci, Niisan! Al se jeta au cou de Ed.

Tous joyeux ils descendirent à la réception, et téléphonèrent à Winry, Pinako, Izumi, et tous les autres.

Roy se leva vers six heures le lendemain. Il était affamé mais avant tout très sale. Il prit une bonne douche, boucla sa valise et descendit déjeuner. Ses subordonnés, déjà attablés, étaient très souriants (de bon matin ça fait plaisir) et la gérante était d'excellente humeur et voletait plus entre les tables que si elle avait été un oiseau. Roy but un café en lisant le journal et faillit s'étrangler: à la première page, une photo de Al et Ed souriant accompagnait le gros titre "le frère de l'ancien Fullmetal alchimiste devient alchimiste d'Etat". L'article précisait que Ed devait changer de titre car il ne lui correspondait plus et que Al devait être muté dans la même région que lui, c'est-à-dire dans l'Est.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Hurla-t-il

-Colonel! Un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît, dit Hawkeye en réprimant un fou rire

-Et alors, vous croyez qu'ils en ont eux! répliqua-t-il en désignant Breda et Havoc, morts de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris?

-Ça semble leur réussir, l'armée!

-Rah! C'est pas vrai! Déjà un c'était dur mais deux, ça va devenir impossible.

-Au moins on est sûrs d'avoir de l'ambiance dans la région!

Tous éclatèrent de rire, mis à part Roy, bougon

Ainsi va la vie!

* * *

Voilà, je suis heureuse d'être arrivée au bout de ma Fanfic'! dites-m'en des nouvelles


End file.
